Exquizen
=Description= Exquizes (Exquizen for a single one) are small, opaque shadow creatures, usually taking a reptilian form with a pointed tail. When looked at, they seem to be two dimensional, but they are in fact actually solid and not flat. Their eyes are usually a + or X shape, glowing a purple color. Exquizes are bound to their owners souls at the moment they are fully summoned, and can only be removed using magic that alters one's soul, though depending how strong it is it might not work. Whilst Exquizes seem imaginary, they do exist, and can even interact with the world around them, from picking up and carrying items to even limited magic of every element. They can eat and drink, though they have no need to, sustaining themselves through unknown means. They do not have to stay near their host- even able to exist all the way across the world from their host, but they have a desire to stay at least in the same town or general area of the host. They do not have telepathic communication of any kind, but the Exquizes cannot be heard by others if they are hidden, and are even able to be heard (unselectively) by others when revealed. When hidden, they are not invisible or hiding, but simply cast an aura of ignorance to them. It's rumoured Exquizen work for or are even completely controlled by some other creature, hiding in the dark caves of Mount Ebbot, and that the objective of these Exquizen are to absorb dead souls, or at least the energy they can get from it. Sinful Exquizen They are summoned when a being does something evil over and over, to they point they show no remorse at all for it. When they are summoned, they are bound to their summoners soul. They themselves are considered evil, and many are so, but they do have their own personalities. It is possible for an Exquizen to be rogue and instead try convince their host to do good instead, though this mostly happens if one does good or reconsiders at the time the Exquizes is summoned, or if summoned through evil done with good intentions. They have little control over their host in any capacity, the most they can do is peer pressure them, or even give them ideas on what to do. Their host however has a fair bit of control over their Exquizen, such as always being able to see them, stop them using their abilities, or even make them stand stock still and more. Known Sinful Exquizen N/A Reaper Exquizen No-one knows how a Reaper Exquizen is created, only that their appearance is thought to be a bad omen that the person who can see them will die, whether naturally or by the Exquizen. The Reaper Exquizen are usually slightly larger, and a fair bit more rounded, and are rumoured that they steal the souls of their target and store them in themselves to deliver it to their rumoured master. They never use the soul's energy themselves. They have the same control over their host as a Sinful Exquizen, which is peer pressure and ideas, but the host has zero attachment to the Exquizen, meaning they don't have any control over them either, and the Exquizen retain full control over themselves. Known Reaper Exquizen Venimotrix (Pre-war) Forsaken Exquizen Forsaken Exquizen are Exquizen that do not have an owner or a target, and are abandoned by whatever controls their nourishment. They are left for dead, and have to find their own source of nourishment. Some die off quickly, others turn into near soul infesting creatures who steal directly from souls, though they are quickly were killed off by other monsters. Either Reaper or Sinful can become Forsaken, and keep their look when they become Forsaken. They are unable to hide themselves. Known Forsaken Exquizen Venimotrix =Abilities= Limited magic They can do every form of contact magic, but they have little to no ranged magic such as fireballs or frost storms, save for literally using the magic on an object then throwing it. Unfazed They can be hurt, but can not be properly wounded. Even so, only magic or physical attacks can hurt them, and are not hurt by the environment such as non-magic fire, or natural freezing cold temperatures. Shadowborn They can evaporate into solid streak of shadow. They can barely move in this form however, and is mainly used to fit through tiny gaps, or to reform after being squished or the like. =Weaknesses= Host dependant If the connection is disrupted between them and their host they become extremely dazed and unable to think straight, often likened to as if they were drunk. If the connection is completely severed they will fade away. Reapers have this effect the further they are from their target. Unliked Due to their usual means of being summoned, they are always taken and used to track down their owner, before having the connection severed and the owner arrested for committing a crime, if not the Ezquizen is assaulted and locked up in an airtight box. Seperate personality Exquizes have different personalities to their hosts, which might cause the hosts or the exquizes, or even both to dislike or outright hate the other.